


The Crazy and Wonderful World of Gaia

by TheQuietMysteriousType



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Action/Adventure, Emotional, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuietMysteriousType/pseuds/TheQuietMysteriousType
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud Strife is an ex SOLDIER working with AVALANCHE to try to make Gaia a better place. What starts out as a plan to bomb a Mako Reactor quickly goes south from there. Along the way, Cloud encounters and teams up with, a brave and spunky childhood friend, a mysterious girl with equally strange powers, an animal that's the last of his kind, a foul mouthed engineer, a Materia loving ninja, a former Turk, a man with a gun for a hand, another ex SOLDIER thought to be dead, a robotic cat controlled by a SHINRA executive, and an ancient creature with size shifting abilities. Together, these 11 will be the only ones who will be able to defeat JENOVA and save Gaia. What a crew indeed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Overview of Story

Hello, and welcome to my first ever story. This isn't necessarily a chapter, more of an overview of how the story will play out, as well as give short bios of each character. I hope you will enjoy the story.

The Story will play out like it did in the original game, only this time, there will be lots of things that will differentiate it from the source material. This includes making two notable bad guys into members of the party(and as such editing events to incorporate the changes), omitting unnecessary details, and focusing on the growing relationships between characters. Just so we're clear, I'm still going to include "The Moment" from the original game, so that's still going to happen. Now onto character bios.

Cloud- An ex SOLDIER who is now with AVALANCHE in their mission to foil the plans of the SHINRA Corporation. Blinded with a horrible past, Cloud hides the pain and mutiny he suffered by acting cold, distant, and snarky to anyone he's with. But don't worry, he'll get better.

Barret- A man who's been places with a gun for a hand to show for it. This is a guy who you SHOULD NOT mess with, if you still want to live. He might be rude, arrogant, argumentative, and kind of a jerk, but deep down, he's got a heart of gold and will save anyone who needs his help. He's even got a daughter!

Tifa- A girl from Cloud's childhood and a member of AVALANCHE. Despite being able to defeat her fair share of enemies, she still needs to be saved by Cloud now and again. But don't you dare hurt Cloud when she's around. YOU. WILL. REGRET. IT.

Aerith- A flower girl from the slums. While she might seem like just a normal and sweet girl, there's one thing that sets her apart from others. The fact that she's the last of her civilization called, "Cetra". When this is through, she's going to be more involved in this adventure than she thinks.

Nanaki (A.K.A. Red XIII)- He's the last of his kind of an extinct species, but he could be the key to fixing that problem. He's wise, patient, agreeable, and an awesome fighter. Guess this dog's gonna learn some new tricks along the way. Or cat. Or lion. Or wolf. Or whatever.

Cid- If you think Barret has a swearing problem, think again. This engineer from Rocket Town is kind of a bad person. He smokes, swears constantly, and is verbally abusive to pretty much everybody. But that's only because he gave up his dream of becoming the first ever man to go to space just to save his assistant. If you get on his good side, you might see some good in him.

Yuffie- A materia loving ninja from Wutai. She might be obnoxious, rebellious, and cocky, but does have a heart and tries to be the most helpful she can be. When you get down to it, she proves to be a great member of the team.

Vincent- A former Turk and a great example of the emotional turmoil the party will have to go through. While he may be cold, unemotional, and kind of just stoic, he does take pleasure in several things and will sympathize and help his fellow teammates in times of need. Just goes to show you, he's not an emo.

Cait Sith- A robotic cat who rides on a stuffed Moogle. Secretly, he's being controlled by Reeve, a SHINRA executive. But don't worry, while he may seem like a traitor just waiting to happen, you might be surprised by his loyalty to Cloud's party.

Sephiroth- A fellow ex SOLDIER thought to be dead for 5 years after he allegedly committed suicide upon learning about his heritage with JENOVA. Now he's back with a goal, to defeat his "Mother" and save Gaia. With a long as hell katana and Cloud's team on his side, he'll prove to be a powerful ally and an excellent addition to the team.

Ultimate Weapon (A.K.A. Ultima)- An acient creature who has the ability to change his size from a minimum of 7ft to a maximum of 462ft, though he mostly stays 7ft for the sake of convenience. While he may be brash and can sometimes come off as being off-putting and a bit of a snarker, if you dare lay a finger on him or his allies, you can kiss your life goodbye. Some major differences between his design in this story and in the game is that he lacks his 2 back legs that would make him a centaur and he doesn't have any inorganic material on him.

There you have it, the eleven heroes that will unite to defeat JENOVA and save the world. And if you don't like the changes, that's perfectly fine, but please don't be rude about it. THIS IS A FAN MADE STORY BASED ON THE EVENTS OF FINAL FANTASY 7 AND I HAVE THE RIGHT TO CHANGE THINGS WITHIN IT, EVEN IF IT INVOLVES CHANGING THE ROLES OF SOME OF THE CHARACTERS!!! There, just needed to get that out of the way. I hope you understand and enjoy, "The Crazy and Wonderful World of Gaia".


	2. It All Begins Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud is working with AVALANCHE to keep the planet of Gaia from dying. After a successful bombing of Mako Reactor 1, AVALANCHE is now plotting to bomb Reactor 5, but don't expect it to go as well as the first time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Just so you all know, this story will be told in a transcript format. I know it's uncommon, but I believe it's the best way to make this story different in a good way. Enjoy!

(Midgar, Sector 8. A flowergirl looks at a strange glowing light emitting from a crack in the ground. She stands up and looks toward a Mako Reactor. Finally, she speaks.)

Flowergirl: I'm ready.

* * *

(Midgar, Mako Reactor 5. Cloud, Barret, and Tifa are standing near the centerpiece of the reactor, almost ready to implant the bomb.)

Cloud: Remind me again why  _I_  have to be the one to set up the bomb? It just seems like suicide to me.

Barret: Cloud, we've been over this a million times, the bomb requires both hands and someone who fully knows how to even set it up. Since I don't have a right hand anymore and Tifa doesn't know shit about this sorta thing, well...

Tifa: And besides that, you've already done this a couple times, it should be like clockwork for you.

Cloud: I don't know, I just have this weird feeling that we're doing something wrong here. It's like-

Barret: ARE YOU GONNA SET UP THE BOMB OR NOT, SPIKY!!

Cloud: (Sigh) Alright, let's do this.

(Cloud sets up the bomb, carefully making sure he does each step correctly. He suddenly stops and looks at Barret and Tifa with a paranoid expression.)

Barret: You did something wrong, didn't you?

Cloud: Yeah, I accidentally set the amount of minutes on the timer to 5 instead of 10, so our top priority is that WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!!! 

Tifa: Are you serious?! Can't you just just reset the time?!?!

Cloud: Tifa, I'm sorry, BUT WE'RE GONNA DIE IF WE DON'T HURRY UP!!!!

(Cloud quickly motions Tifa and Barret to follow him as they make their way to the ladder. They quickly climb the ladder and hurry on to the next room. Inside this room, there are 3 control panels, one on the left side, and the other two on the right side. Cloud goes to the lone one, while Tifa and Barret go to the other two. They press the panels together and the next door opens. They see the exit right ahead, and Barret moves in front of Cloud.)

Barret: This way! I know we can make-

(Suddenly, two Shinra SOLDIERS block drop from above and block the exit.)

Barret: It...

Tifa: Cloud, they found us. I don't know how, but they found us.

(A helicopter swoops in and out pops President Shinra in all his "Glory".)

Barret: (Sarcastically) Great, here comes the "Great President of Shinra". How will you grace us with  our presence today?

President Shinra: Well well well, what do we have here? Tell me, I bet one of you was a SOLDIER, who was it? You puny fools thought that you would get away with it, didn't you?

Cloud: Me, I was in SOLDIER. Cloud Strife. I think you might remember me.

President Shinra: Alright, now tell me this, if I were to arrest you and buddies and do some...tests on you for the rest of your life, would you be fine with that?

Cloud: What? You want to say that again?

President Shinra: I think I was quite clear. If I arrest you right now, I would most likely put you through experiments, just to see why you would turn against us. Would you be fine with that?

Cloud: Why would  _you_ want to know?

President Shinra: I beg your pardon?

Cloud: I said, why would  _you_ want to know?!? To experiment on us?!?! To turn us into GODDAMN GUINEA PIGS?!?! HUH?!? IS  _THAT_ IT!? IS _THAT_ WHAT YOU WANT!?! FOR US TO FUCKING SUFFER MORE THAN WE ALREADY HAVE!?!?! YOU'RE A MISERABLE PIECE OF SHIT, PRESIDENT!! YOU CONSTANTLY MAKE EVERYTHING COST MORE GILS JUST SO EVERYONE WILL EVENTUALLY RUN OF MONEY AND HAVE TO LIVE IN THE SLUMS, YOU MAKE YOUR SOLDIERS SUFFER BY INJECTING THEM WITH MAKO ENERGY (WHICH BY THE WAY HURTS LIKE HELL), AND YOU USE BIG MACHINES THAT DRAIN THE ENERGY FROM THE WORLD JUST SO YOU CAN MAKE MORE MONEY! IF AND WHEN WE DEFEAT _YOUR_  CORPORATION,I'LL ACTUALLY BE _HAPPY_ FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE! AT LEAST IF YOU HAVE A SON OR DAUGHTER THAT WOULD REPLACE YOU IN THE FUTURE, THEY'D SEE THAT YOU WERE A HORRIBLE EXCUSE FOR A PRESIDENT AND MAYBE THEY WOULD BE MORE DECENT!! FUCK YOU PRESIDENT, GO TO HELL!!!

Tifa: Oh god.

Barret: Damn, that was cold.

President Shinra: Hmm, it appears I've found myself a rebel who doesn't know when to quit. Oh well, guess I'll have to make use with THIS!!

(The president pulls out a switch and turns it on to reveal a robot emerging from the other exit with white hands, a roller for legs, and a switch on its back.)

President Shinra: I call it the "Air Buster" It'll make sure that you three are taken care of. Ta ta, I'm late for a meeting.

(The president's helicopter swoops down and he jumps in. It flies away as the SOLDIERS take their leave.)

Air Buster: You are enemies of Shinra. You three must be  **DESTROYED**.

Tifa: Cloud? I think now's the time for us to figure out something!

(As the Air Buster moves closer to Cloud, Barret notices that the switch has an on/off mechanism.

Cloud: I don't know if I can fight this thing, my sword will do nothing but poke it. Gods of Gaia, why did I have to be so brash to the president?!?

(Just as Cloud is expecting impact, the machine suddenly stops and becomes limp.)

Barret: Whoever thought that putting an off switch on a robot was a good idea is gonna get fired.

Cloud: Thanks, I really needed that. Glad that's over.

(The machine suddenly comes back to life, causing Cloud to move a few steps back)

Air Buster: Thank you for switching on "Self Destruct Mode". I will explode in 5 seconds.

Tifa: On second thought, maybe that wasn't such a good i-

(The Air Buster explodes, causing part of the bridge to collapse, dragging cloud with it. Fortunately, Tifa grabs onto Cloud's hand.)

Tifa: Cloud, don't let go! I don't want you to die! 

Cloud: Don't worry Tifa, as long as the other bomb doesn't go off right now-

Barret: Oh shit...

Tifa: What is it? Barret? What's going on? Barret? BARRET!! SPEAK TO ME!!

Barret: The bomb in the reactor's gonna explode in 8 seconds.

Cloud: I'm sorry.

(Cloud quickly lets go of Tifa's hand and falls into the darkness below as the Reactor finally blows up.)

Tifa and Barret: CLOUD!!!

* * *

???: Cloud, are you okay?

Cloud: Huh? Who's there? 

???: I'm someone who you lost a long time ago. When the time is right, I promise that I'll reveal myself to you. In the meantime, be careful out there...

Cloud: What? Wait a minute! How do you know my name?

???: You'll find out in your own time. Open your eyes, Cloud. Wake up...

Cloud: But I have so many questions! Who the hell are you?

???: If you'd like to know this much, my name is Se-

* * *

Flower Girl: Oh, you're awake!

(Cloud, inside a church, is lying on a flowerbed with a girl sitting next to him. Cloud opens his eyes to find the girl looking at him in the eyes.)

Cloud: I'm alive? I expected that fall to kill me.

Flower Girl: Well, I'm no expert, but I think the roof and that flowerbed broke your fall. Are you hurt?

Cloud: No, I'm fine. Sorry for ruining the flowers. I don't think they usually grow in Midgar.

Flower Girl: Yeah, they usually don't. This church seems to be the only place whey they grow freely. Oh! I'm sorry. I got so caught up with my talking that I didn't ask for your name. What is it?

Cloud: Cloud Strife. What's yours?

Flower Girl: Aerith Gainsborough.

Cloud: I think that's a beautiful name. Well Aerith, I have to get going. I need to get back to Sector 7.

Aerith: Take me with you! You can be my bodyguard.

Cloud: I don't know...

Aerith: I'll even throw in a date.

Cloud: Well, I guess it's the least I can do. It's a deal.

Aerith: Great! Let's go!

(A man with red hair suddenly enters the church. He looks to be in his early twenties.)

Red Haired Man: Hello Aerith, why are you not at your house?

Aerith: Oh, hello Reno! I just got carried away. Sorry.

Reno: You know the rules, we know you're special, we want to do as much as we can to protect you.

(Reno notices Cloud.)

Reno: So, who's this pretty boy?

Cloud: Umm, are you gonna take her?

Reno: Only to her house. Her mother must be worried sick.

Cloud: Well, that's nice and all, but Aerith and I have other plans.

Aerith: We do?

(Cloud grabs onto Aerith's right arm)

Cloud: Yes, we do.

(Cloud and Aerith quickly run to the front entrance on the church and leave. Reno is still inside.)

Reno: Why do I even bother?

* * *

 (Cloud and Aerith leave the church and go to the entrance of Sector 6, where they decide to take a break on the playground.)

Aerith: Hey Cloud?

Cloud: What is it?

Aerith: That outfit you're wearing, it reminds of of my first crush. Were you in SOLDIER?

Cloud: Yeah, I was in First Class. Why do you ask?

Aerith: My first crush was also a SOLDIER, I think his name was Zack.

Cloud: Strange, why does that name sound so familiar?

Aerith: Did you know someone by that name?

Cloud: I don't know. It feels like I knew someone named Zack, but when I try to remember, It's all a blur to me.

Aerith: You really remind me of him, with the hair, the outfit, and that huge sword. I'm even going as far as to say that if had black hair instead of blonde, you'd look just like him!

Cloud: Really? That's nice to hear. I think we would've gotten along well.

(Two huge metallic gates open to reveal a cart being carried by a Chocobo, with Tifa on the back of the cart, wearing a blue dress. The cart makes a right turn into Wall Market.)

Aerith: Who was that?

Cloud: That's Tifa. She's my...friend.

Aerith: Oh, so you're not dating her?

Cloud: That doesn't matter right now. Where was she headed?

Aerith: The Wall Market, it's a collection of different stores and inns. If we want to find her, she'll be there.

Cloud: Then I guess we know where we're headed next. Let's go.

* * *

(Cloud and Aerith arrive at the Wall Market.)

 Cloud: So, if I were Tifa, where would I be?

Aerith: Well, all the girls in this area are probably at Don Corneo's mansion. He's the richest guy here in the slums.

Cloud: Are you sure?

Aerith: Yes, I've known this area since as long as I can remember. I don't think it'll be that hard to find her there.

Cloud: Alright, I'll take your word for it. If you're right, I have to get in there

* * *

(The duo arrives at the mansion, only to find from the guard that the owner is a bit of a sexist.)

Cloud: What do you mean that I'm not allowed to go in there?

Guard: I don't make the rules, just enforce em'. Only girls are allowed in Don's mansion. Since you're not a girl, you can't come in.

Cloud: What if Mr. Corneo was gay?

Guard: I wouldn't know what to think of that, but either way, girls only.

Aerith: How'd it go?

Cloud: Horrible. Only girls are allowed in there.

Aerith: Oh, well what can we do then?

Cloud: I know this sounds crazy, but I think I might have to dress up like a girl.

Aerith: Wait, are you serious?

Cloud: Yeah, I know it sounds crazy. But if it's the only way we can rescue Tifa together, I guess I'll do it.

* * *

(Cloud and Aerith are at the clothes shop, with Aerith waiting behind a curtain while Cloud is on the other side trying to put on a gown.)

Aerith: Cloud, not to rush you, but it's been about 25 minutes since we got here. Are you having trouble putting on your dress?

Cloud: I'll be out in a second. 

(Cloud steps outside the curtain with the most embarrassed expression anyone's ever seen. He has a blue dress on, complete with a blonde wig.)

Aerith: AWWWWWW! You look so adorable!

Cloud:Yeah yeah, whatever. I guess my name isn't Cloud anymore.

Aerith: Don't worry, I know a perfect name, Claudia!

*Until Cloud takes the dress and wig off, he will be named Claudia to make sure there's no confusion*

Claudia: Really? That name? Alright, I'll take it for now. We need to hurry. 

Aerith: Got it mam! 

Claudia: If I could, I would hit you in the face right know.

Aerith: Umm, okay. That was a little aggressive.

* * *

(The SHINRA Building, meeting room. President Shinra and an executive are discussing a destructive plan.)

Executive: Sir, you can't just do this! Think of how many people you'd be killing!

President Shinra: I'm sorry, but if this is what has to be done to destroy AVALANCHE, the other people won't matter. Tell you what, why don't you take a well deserved break? I'm sure you would need it after working  **SO** hard.

Executive: But sir-

President Shinra: I think one month is good for you, don't you think so, Reeve?

Reeve: I...yes sir.

(Reeve leaves the room as the President plays some opera on his record player.)

* * *

To Be Continued...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll release Chapter two in a few days, so stay tuned.


	3. Going Outside the Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and Aerith are planning to rescue Tifa and go back to Sector 7, but once that's been taken care of, a plan to destroy a Sector becomes known, and it's a race against time to stop it.

("Claudia" and Aerith enter Don Corneo's mansion and a receptionist greets them.)

Receptionist: Why hello ladies! Looking to be Corneo's bride?

Claudia: Yes, we're really looking forward to be his love companions.

Receptionist: Alright, go upstairs and enter the door on your left. Stay there until Corneo is ready.

Aerith and Claudia: Understood.

* * *

(The duo makes their way to the basement, where they FINALLY find Tifa, still in her blue dress.)

Tifa: Oh, hello. it's Aerith, right?

Aerith: Yes, Cloud and I are here to rescue you.

Tifa: What? The girl with the slightly ugly blue dress is Cloud? Also, I didn't need rescuing in the first place. Wait, CLOUD SURVIVED?!!?

Cloud: Yeah, I did. If you don't need rescuing, then why are you even here?

Tifa: I found out from Corneo that SHINRA's going to bomb the "Sector 7 Plate Support" in order to get rid of AVALANCHE. 

Cloud and Aerith: WHAT?!?!

Cloud: But AVALANCHE only has 3 members! Why would they do such a reckless and horrible thing like that?!? It's-

Tifa: Shh. Keep your voice down. We need to get out of here, and go as quickly as we can to Sector 7, do you two understand?

(They both nod.)

(Cloud, Tifa, and Aerith quickly change into their usual clothing and run to the front door. There, they run into Don Corneo.)

Corneo: Hey! My Sexy Kitten! Where are you going?!?

Tifa: Sorry Corneo, you're just too snobby for my tastes!  I never loved you!

Corneo: But we could have so many babies! 

Tifa: I don't want to start a family, and even if I wanted to, I would NEVER start one with you! C'mon you two, Let's get out of here.

* * *

(The trio make it out of the mansion and head straight to the Sector 7 Slums.)

Cloud: By the way Tifa, what did you do to make Corneo confess about what SHINRA is going to do?

Tifa: Please don't ask me how I convinced him, the process was...disturbing to say the least.

Aerith: Why? Was he being sexy with you?

Tifa: Like I said, it was disturbing. Let us never speak of this again.

(Cloud, Tifa and Aerith arrive at the Sector 7 Plate Support and find that a helicopter is above it. 

Cloud: Tifa, come with me. Aerith, there's a bar named "7th Haven" around here. A little girl named Marlene is there. Tell her that you're Tifa's friend and take her to a safe place. It might get dangerous.

Aerith: Ok, I'll do it.

(Aerith runs off as Cloud and Tifa begin to go up the stairs to reach the top of the Support Tower. After a couple minutes, they reach the top to find Barret shooting at the helicopter. He stops for a moment and notices that Cloud is alive.)

Barret: Spiky! You're alive?!!? How did you survive that fall?!?

Cloud: Let's not focus on that now. What's going on?

Barret: This here helicopter has some Turks on it, I'm not sure they have good intentions. So I'm tryin' to shoot at it to bring it down.

Tifa: Is it working? 

Barret: Nothin' yet, but I think I'm gettin' close.

(Reno swiftly jumps from the helicopter to the platform, where he quickly moves to the trio.)

Cloud: Reno? You work for the Turks?

Barret: What are ya gonna do?!? Don't make me shoot you!

Reno: Relax, I'm just here to tell you that the bomb has been placed and there's no way any of us can disarm it. I advise you three to get out of here as fast as you can. Your life depends on it. Until next time.

(Reno waves his hand for the helicopter to come near him and he jumps into it. The helicopter quickly leaves and Tifa notices that Aerith is on it as well.

Tifa: Oh no... Aerith is on that helicopter. We need to go after after it!

Barret: Forget the helicopter! We need to get outta here before we  **ALL** blow up!

(Cloud finds a silver colored wire just large enough for three to swing on it.

Cloud: Guys! I think I just found our way out of here!

Tifa: You think?!?

Cloud: It's now or nothing! Grab on to the wire and swing!

(Cloud, Barret, and Tifa grab the wife and swing out of the Support Platform. The Platform suddenly explodes, causing the Sector 7 Plate to fall on the Sector 7 Slums, killing all Sector 7 residents in the process.)

* * *

Barret: Cloud! You okay?

(Sector 6 Slums, Playground. Everything around the playground is destroyed, with some entrances being blocked off by the rubble. Cloud is lying down on the ground, awake, while Barret and Tifa are sitting close to him.)

Cloud: Ugh, I'm fine. Is Tifa okay?

Barret: Yeah, she's alright. I just hope my baby girl is safe.

Tifa: Speaking of which, why is your daughter white? Also, why did you leave her in charge of the bar?

Barret: For the first question, It's a secret between me, myself, and I. For the second, I gave her a gun.

Cloud: Oh, you gave her a gun, that's...nice.

Tifa: Okay, but now we have another problem at our hands, Aerith got taken away to the SHINRA Building. What do you think we should do, Cloud?

Cloud: Aerith is missing? Oh god. In that case, I have a plan. I took some materia while I was still a SOLDIER and I happen to have some with me. Let's see, I have 3 "Super Jump Materia", 3 "Floating Materia", and 3 "Speed Materia". I'm gonna give you 3 of each, but don't use them until I say so. They're going to be our way into "SHINRA Headquaters". Are you guys with me?

Barret: Alright, let's give them what they deserve!

Tifa: I'm in.

Cloud: Alright, I guess we;'re doing this, but first, let's pay Aerith's mother a visit and tell her the news.

Barret: 'Kay, but where's her house?

Cloud: Don't worry, I know exactlywhere it is.

* * *

(The trio enter Aerith's house, where they find Aerith's mother, Elmyra, sitting at her table. She's crying. Cloud walks up to her and puts his hand on her shoulder.)

Cloud: Elmyra, is something wro-

(Suddenly, Elmyra stands up and snaps.)

Elmyra: DON'T TOUCH ME!!!

(Elmyra slaps Cloud in the face. She suddenly sees what she has done and sits back down on her chair.)

Cloud: What the fuck was  **THAT** for?!? I was just wondering if you were okay!

Elmyra: I know, I shouldn't have done that. It's just that ever since Aerith was taken, I haven't been feeling that well.

Barret: I can releate. My daughter Marlene, she was taken somewhere safe. All I wanna do right now is to see her.

Elmyra: Oh, a girl named Marlene? There's a girl upstairs with that name waiting for a man named "Barret". Are you Barret?

Barret: Yeah. can I go see her?

Elmyra: Yes, It's upstairs and the first door on the left.

Barrent: Thanks!

(Barret goes upstairs to see his daughter. Cloud and Tifa are talking with Elmyra about why Aerith was taken.)

Cloud: So let me get this straight. You're Aerith's adopted mother, her real mother died from strange circumstances, you pretended to not believe Aerith's "Gift", and she comes from the "Cetra". Am I following correctly?

Elmyra: Correct, the fact that she comes from the "Cetra" might be the reason why she was taken away by SHINRA.

Tifa: Rest assured Ms. Gainsborough, we'll find her. I promise.

Elmyra: Thank you, I know you will.

(Barret comes back down)

Cloud: How's Marlene? 

Barret: She's doin' fine. It's a real shame that the other Sector 7 people weren't as lucky.

Tifa: Yeah, It's kind of sad. But not as bad as when my father died.

Cloud: Tifa, I thought we promised that we'd never talk about that.

Tifa: I know, It just reminded me of what happened.

Barret: Not to interrupt your problems, but we kinda need to save Aerith. 

Cloud: Right. Elmyra, I wish you the best of luck.

Elmyra: You're not mad that I slapped you?

Cloud: No, it's okay. I've been through that pressure before. Anyways, we have to go.

Elmyra: I understand, good luck on your adventure.

* * *

(Cloud, Barret, and Tifa leave the house, and go back to the Wall Market. A group of people suddenly swarm the trio and the crowd begins to boo them.)

Shopkeeper: YOU SUCK!!

Innkeeper: WHY WOULD YOU KILL WHAT WAS LEFT OF MY FAMILY?!?!

Gym Worker: YOU'RE NOTHIN' BUT COLD BLOODED BEASTS!!

Chef: YOU KILLED THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE!!

Pharmacist: YOU THREE SHOULD BURN IN HELL!!!!

Cloud: WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE TALKING ABOUT?!?!

Tifa: WHAT HAVE WE EVER DONE TO YOU!?!

Chef: YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!!! YOU CAUSED THE PLATE TO FALL DOWN, YOU CAUSED EVERYONE HERE TO LOSE FAMILY AND FRIENDS!!! HOW COULD YOU BE SO GODDAMN HEARTLESS?!?! YOU THREE SHOULD BE EXILED OUT OF THIS CITY!! WHY DO SCUMS LIKE YOU THREE EVEN EXIST?!!?

(The trio moves past the booing crowd and make their way to the climbing wire behind an alley.)

Cloud: I don't think they'll find us here.

Barret: Why the hell do they think WE did that? We didn't even set up the bomb!

Cloud: Government control, they think that if they get rid of us by framing us for something that we never did, It'll make the people feel more safe. It's horrible, but that's just the way of life. 

Barret: Damn, that IS horrible.

Tifa: Are we gonna have to CLIMB that wire?

Cloud: Yeah, I don't think the wire will be that hard to climb. Let's do it.

(The trio climb the wire, and after a few minutes, they have made it to the SHINRA Building.)

Barret: You think we should just bust right through?

Cloud: No, this is the Headquarters, the majority of SOLDIER members are here. It's too dangerous.

Tifa: What about-

Cloud: I know what you're gonna say, and no, we are not taking the back stairs. It would take too long and there could be security cameras in the stair hall.

Barret: I think you might be right.

Tifa: Alright, what idea do you have?

Cloud: Easy.

* * *

(Cloud, Barret and Tifa are high in the air, flying upwards, still outside the SHINRA Building. They've used the "Super Jump Materia".)

Barret: CLOUD!! WHEN YOU SAID WE WOULD NEED THESE I DIDN'T THINK WE WOULD USE THEM THIS WAY!

Cloud: Don't worry! Since I know this building, I have a hunch we need to go to Floor 67.

Barret: AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!?

Cloud: I think it's the experiment floor, where they experiment on unfamiliar specimens. If they have Aerith, they probably took her there.

Barret: Oh.

 Tifa: Cloud, are you sure this was a good idea?

Cloud: Hold on...

(The number 66 quickly passes through.)

Cloud: Activate the second materia.

(The trio find themselves not flying upwards anymore, but merely floating in the air.)

Cloud: Yes Tifa, it was a good idea.

Barret: Wait, why'd we stop at 66? Ain't we supposed to get to 67?

Cloud: Yeah, but we need to take into account how fast we were going, see?

(Cloud points to the wall, revealing the number 67. They made it, almost.)

Tifa: Now what? How are we supposed to get in the building?

Cloud: Remember the "Super Speed Materia"? We're gonna use it.

Tifa: So what are we gonna do? Go so fast that the windows will brea-

(Cloud, Barret, and Tifa are suddenly pushed towards the window and it breaks. They get in the building and land on the floor. AVALANCHE has finally made it into the building. Luckily, there are no people around.)

Barret: That...was...actually kinda cool, I liked that plan.

Tifa: Speak for yourself, I'm not such a fan of heights. It actually kind of hurt. But I guess it was worth it. Thanks Cloud.

Cloud: No problem. For now, we have to head for the lab.

Barret: What's in there?

Cloud: Like I said before, they experiment on specimens there. That's where Aerith must be.

(The trio enter the lab to find a scientist in there, obsessing over a dog-like creature in a glass enclosure. They decide to hide behind some crates and listen in on the conversation.)

Scientist: Oh, my beautiful...wait are you a dog or a cat?

Dog Creature: I'm not a dog, or a cat. I wish to be alone.

 Scientist: No need for that, I'm afraid. I need to experiment on you. You look so precious, I sort of feel bad for doing this. Well, up you go!

Apparently not a Dog Creature: Stop! Why are you doing this!?! 

Scientist: Breeding. As the world renowned Scientist, "Doctor Hojo" It's my job to experiment on species like you. Hope you don't mind.

Apparently not a Dog Creature: I DO mind. If I get out of this thing, I swear that I'll  **MAUL** you for trapping me here! 

Doctor Hojo: Unfortunately for you, that'll never happen. So get ready,  **YOU ARE GOING TO BREED WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT**.

(The elevator in the glass enclosure rises with the creature still inside. After the elevator has risen, Hojo walks toward a button and presses it, revealing a hidden flight of stairs. Hojo walks up the stairs, and the trio come out of hiding.)

Barret: Oh god, what did that guy mean by breeding?

Cloud: Exactly what he meant. He wants that specimen to do...the necessary things to a girl organism in order to make a child. I really wouldn't want to know what for though. Also that thing can talk, so that happened.

Tifa: How can it even speak?

Cloud: Maybe you can ask it that when we get a chance. For now, let's focus on rescuing Aerith.

(The trio go up the stairs to find an even bigger lab, complete with who they were looking for inside another glass enclosure, Aerith, along with the talking dog like creature.)

Aerith: Cloud! You came!

Cloud: You're alive. Are you hurt?

Aerith: No, but I am kind of scared what they're going to do with me.

(Barret has his gun arm aimed at the enclosure, with full intent on breaking the glass within it.)

Barret: Stand back! I'm gonna shoot!

(He shoots a bullet into the enclosure and it breaks, opening its emergency door and letting Aerith and the dog creature out of there.)

Apparently not a Dog Creature: Thank you kindly. The name Hojo gave me was Red XIII, but you can call me Red. Also, I'm not a dog, neither am I any other creature you can think of. I'm my own creature.

Tifa: How can you even-

Red: And if you're wondering how I can talk, it's in the family. 

Aerith: Well anyways, thank you all for getting me out of there.

Red: Hopefully, Hojo won't dare to show up.

Cloud: Speaking of which, isn't Hojo supposed to be here?

(Hojo appears behind the group.)

Hojo: Was someone just calling my name?

Red: There you are! Now you'll get what you deserve!

(Red suddenly pounces onto Hojo and proceeds to violently scratch and bite him.)

Aerith: Is this going to end badly?

Tifa: I have no idea.

Red: THIS IS FOR KIDNAPPING ME!! THIS IS FOR ALMOST MAKING ME  **BREED** WITH SOMEONE!! THIS IS FOR TREATING ME LIKE SHIT FROM THE MOMENT YOU CAPTURED ME!! NOW YOU'LL KNOW HOW IT FEELS!! END!! LESS!! SUFFERING!!!!

(Hojo finds the strength to kick Red in the face. He then leaves, rambling to himself.)

Red: I dealt with him...now he'll know not to fuck with me.

Cloud: You did good Red, now we just need to get out of here.

* * *

(Cloud, Aerith, Barret, Tifa, and Red run to the nearest elevator and board it. Tifa clicks on the 1st floor button when the elevator abruptly stops.)

Red: Umm, what's going on?

Cloud: They found us, did any of us really think that no one would notice what we did?

(The elevator doors open to reveal 5 SHINRA guards waiting for the group, the guards quickly take the group out of the elevator. After a few stairs and hallways, they reach President Shinra's office.)

Cloud: Goddammit, it's you again.

President Shinra: Yes, It's me. I didn't think you 5 were going to be as resilient as I thought. Long story short, we need Aerith so we can access "The Promised Lands", where we can build "Neo-Midgar". Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?

Barret: That...is the worst idea I've ever heared. I could probably think of way more better plans than THAT, but I'm not gonna tell you what they are. Jokes on you!

President Shinra: More like, joke's on you 5! Also, you're gonna spend your eternity in prison. HAVE A NICE FUCKING DAY YOU JACKASSES!!

* * *

(Prison Chamber of the SHINRA Headquarters. Cloud and the others are sleeping in their cell when Cloud hears a scream and wakes up. Her sees that the door light is green instead of red, meaning that the cell door is unlocked. Cloud quickly wakes up Tifa.)

Tifa: Cloud? What's happening?

Cloud: The door is unlocked and I think I smell blood. We need to wake up the others and plan what to do from there.

Tifa: Got it.

(Tifa wakes up Barret, Aerith, and Red. Cloud opens the door and finds a couple bodies on the floor, with a trail of blood leading to the President's room. One by one, the group follow the blood trail to find...President Shinra stabbed in the chest with a 4 ft Katana, he's dead.

Tifa: Oh my god, I think I'm gonna hurl!!

Barret: Someone must've really hated the President to do something like this.

Red: I might've wanted him dead, but I don't think I would want it to happen like this.

Cloud: How?

Red: How what?

Cloud: How is this possible? The only person I knew who had a katana like that is  **DEAD!** Who would do this?!?

???: I know you thought I was dead, but luckily for you, I'm alive and well.

Cloud: Who?

(Cloud turns around to see a silver haired man standing behind him.)

Cloud: Sephiroth?!?!

Sephiroth: Yes Cloud, it's me.

(Cloud backs away for a moment and runs to Sephiroth, finally hugging his mentor that he hasn't seen in 5 years. Cloud starts crying.)

Cloud: I missed you! I don't care that you didn't tell me you were still alive! I'm just happy that you're here!

Sephiroth: Thank you. It'll be a pleasure working by your side.

(Cloud lets go of Sephiroth.)

Cloud: Wait, you're gonna join our team?!?

Sephiroth: Yes, I might've been a general, but I think I could learn a few things from you and your allies.

Cloud: In that case, welcome to the team.

(Cloud and Sephiroth shake hands. Sephiroth then walks to the President's body and pulls out his long as hell katana.

Red: So you're the one who killed the people we found? I find it strange that you just murdered dozens of people related to SHINRA, yet those people were being total dicks to us.

Sephiroth: They knew what they were signing up for, they had it coming.

(Sephiroth walks to Tifa.)

Tifa: It's a miracle that you're still alive. It's nice to see you again after all these years.

Sephiroth: It's nice to see you again as well Tifa, for being 5 years older than when I saw you last, you sure look the same.

Tifa: I guess I have really good chromosomes then. By the way, this is Aerith, Red, and Barret.

Barret: So you're one of us now. Glad to have you on our side.

Sephiroth: I look forward to fighting alongside you.

(As soon as Sephiroth is close to Aerith, she backs away slowly.)

Sephiroth: What's wrong? It's not like I'm going to kill you or something.

Aerith: I know, I guess I just felt like I was threatened. Sorry.

Sephiroth: It's fine, I know some people are intimidated by me. I mean no harm to you.

(A television set above the President's chair suddenly turns on to reveal a news broadcast that was recorded the day before.)

News Reporter: Terrorist group, "AVALANCHE", planned and succeeded in destroying the Sector 7 Support Panel, causing it to fall and kill all 32,168 citizens of Sector 7.

(The television set abruptly turns off and a fat man behind the President's chair comes running out of there and Sephiroth catches him before he can run away.)

Fat Man: Please! Don't hurt me! I'm Palmer! If anyone needs to be killed, PLEASE DON'T LET IT BE ME!!! Here!

(Palmer throws a strange orange orb that looks like a materia at Cloud. He catches it.)

Sephiroth: Alright, state your purpose.

Palmer: I gave your friend a present! Just let me go and I won't tell anyone you're here!

(A helicopter is heard flying above the building, and seeing the opportunity to retreat, escapes from Sephiroth's clutches and runs away.)

Cloud: It must be Rufus. With President Shinra dead, the Vice President has now been promoted.

(The group run outside to balcony where they find Rufus waiting for them.)

Rufus: Hello. I see that one of you killed my father.

(Rufus looks at Sephiroth)

Rufus: You're fucking dead to me.

(Sephiroth doesn't respond.)

Rufus: Anyway, if you thought that I would think that my father was a waste of a president, you'd be surprised. Even though my father sometimes did things which we questionable, I still supported him nonetheless. And I intend to rule this pathetic city with fear.

Tifa (Whispering to Cloud) This guy likes to make speeches. Doesn't he?

Cloud (Whispering to Tifa) Just like his father.

Rufus: Now if you excuse me, I have other business to attend to. And don't even think about trying to leave through any exits. I've ordered the troops to shoot any of you on sight. Just try to stop SHINRA, you'll regret it.

(Rufus jumps into his helicopter and it flies away, leaving the 6 allies all on their own.)

Red: This is going to be hard...

* * *

To Be Continued...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. Red XIII and Sephiroth have joined the party. The next chapter will come soon.


	4. New Friends and Big Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and the others have to come up with a plan to escape the SHINRA Building and possibly even Midgar, and if the plan even works, what will be next?

(SHINRA Building, Balcony. Cloud, Barret, Tifa, Aerith, Red, and Sephiroth are trying to find a way to escape the building. So far, it's been inconclusive.)

Red: Not to stray out of topic, but I seem to be noticing a pattern here. We make a plan to do something, we complete it, and then it backfires. How can we be sure it won't happen again?

Barret: Easy, we just have to make sure that our plan to get outta here will be foolproof.

Tifa: And what exactly is our plan, Cloud?

Cloud: Hang on, I'm thinking about it. Sephiroth, I need your expertise about this building.

Sephiroth: What do you need to inquire about?

Cloud: Those 2 vehicles on the lobby floor, are they functional?

Sephiroth: I believe so. If you think we should use them, I don't think we'll have a problem with it.

Cloud: I guess we know what we're doing now. TO THE ELEVATOR!!

Aerith: No offense, but even when you say it like that, it still makes the elevator sound boring. Sorry.

Cloud: It's okay, I know they're boring as well. Let's get out of here.

(Cloud and the others go into the elevator and it goes slower than normal.)

Sephiroth: This is taking too long.

Aerith: Don't you know that patience is a virtue?

Sephiroth: Yes, but not here. By the way, you might want to hold onto something.

(Sephiroth suddenly impales the ceiling of the elevator with his katana, causing it to fall rapidly.)

Cloud: SEPHIROTH?!?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!

Barret: Do you want to get us killed?!?

Sephiroth: No, just land on your feet and brace for impact.

(The elevator makes it to the lobby and the elevator doors open to reveal that only Sephiroth is standing. Everyone else is lying on the floor, possibly in pain.)

Red: Well shit, you must be perfect in order to keep your balance like that.

Sephiroth: Not necessarily, I sometimes view myself as an abomination.

Red: What do you mean?

Sephiroth: You'll find out soon enough. We have to go.

*Just to be clear, a group of six people are called a sextet. When used in future examples, you'll know what it means.*

(The sextet get to the motorcycle and three wheeled truck. Now they have to decide who will drive them.)

Cloud: I'll take the motorcycle, everyone else goes on the truck.

Barret: Hold on, why can't I drive the motorcycle? 

Cloud: You have no right hand. You literally need both of your hands to drive either vehicle. *Sigh* Okay, let's try it like this. Tifa, you drive the truck. Aertih, you sit in the passenger's seat. Red, Barret, and Sephiroth, you three go on the back. I'll take to motorcycle. Does that sound good?

(Everyone agrees.)

Cloud: Good,  **LET'S BREAK OUT OF HERE**.

* * *

(Outside the SHINRA Building, two SOLDIERS are right next the front door, ready to shoot.)

SOLDIER 1: So, why exactly do we have to shoot those intruders?

SOLDIER 2: I keep telling you, someone in the group killed our president. If the other 5 are with him, they  **ALL** have to die.

SOLDIER: 1: Still, I get the feeling that they won't be stupid enough to try to go through the front door. Maybe we should try putting some SOLDIERS in obscure places just in case?

SOLDIER 2: Don't worry, we're fine where we are. They're gonna come through the front door, we'll shoot at them until they're dead, and we'll celebrate.

SOLDIER 1: Except if they escape on a motorcycle and a three wheeled truck.

SOLDIER 2: Wait what?

SOLDIER 1: Look.

(The two SOLDIERS see Cloud and his allies break through the 3rd floor window and into the streets, still in their vehicles.)

SOLDIER 2: SHIT!!! You were right!

SOLDIER 1: What do we do now?

(President Rufus walks to them.)

Rufus: Let them go.

SOLDIER 2: WHAT?!!? We can't just let them go! You ordered us to shoot at them!

Rufus: And now I'm revoking that order. If they want to leave, they can, as long as they never set foot on Midgar again.

SOLDIER 2: I understand. I hope they don't get very far.

SOLDIER 1: That makes both of us.

* * *

(The outskirts of Midgar, the party have finally made it out of the city, and into fresh daylight.)

Cloud: Wow, It's worth it to see the sun again. After all these years, it's still there.

Tifa: Yes, it's beautiful. You know what else is beautiful?

Cloud: Let me guess, me?

Tifa: No, I wouldn't say you're beautiful. I think you'd be more on the lines of  **HOT**.

Red: Enough with the flirting! What do we even do now? We can't go back to Midgar and risk getting killed! Where do we go from here?

Aerith: I don't know. Without a goal, we can't go anywhere.

Barret: Maybe I won't be able to see my baby girl again, was it all for nothin' that we did this?

Sephiroth: No.

Cloud: Huh?

Sephiroth: We do have a goal. JENOVA is out there. She could threaten this world, yet everyone else is oblivious. If she's still alive, we have to find her and end this once and for all.

Red: What's JENOVA?

Sephiroth: She's my...mother. She was an abomination who crashed into the planet about 5,000 years ago, resulting in the creation of the Northern Crater. I don't know all the facts, but I have this gut wrenching feeling that I was made by her, and I feel ashamed that I'm her offspring.

Cloud: Didn't something happen when she crashed into the planet?

Sephiroth: Yes, when she crashed into the planet, 5 gigantic beasts known as WEAPON were made. There was Ruby, Sapphire, Diamond, Emerald, and Ultimate. They were made by the planet for the purpose of destroying JENOVA, but when JENOVA allegedly disappeared, so did the WEAPONS. They went into a deep slumber beneath the Northern Crater. Except for one, Ultimate Weapon. The whereabouts of him were unknown, and it remains that way even today.

Cloud: So what do we do?

Barret: Simple, we'll just ask people if they've seen her and track her down.

Tifa: No. We can't just ask people, "Have you seen a naked woman who has a screwed up body and no head?". If we asked them that, they'd think we're crazy.

Barret: 'Kay, that won't work. Cloud, what do you think we should do?

Cloud: I think...we should go easy on ourselves. We obviously have many thoughts in our heads, so we should get some rest in Kalm. After that, we'll decide what to do from there. Let's find JENOVA and save the world, are you with me?

Barret: If it's the only way I can see my daughter again, COUNT ME IN!

Aerith: I'll come along, I doubt that I'll be able to do much though.

Tifa: I'll go wherever you go, most of the time.

Red: I'll join you people, but only for some time.

Sephiroth: Of course.

Cloud: Then it's settled. Let's get going.

(The group arrive in Kalm, where they check into the Kalm Inn for the night. They enter their room.)

Red: Well, this room is impressive.

Barret: You're tellin' me. It's old, but that's what makes it pop out more. So Cloud, what made you think that Sephy was dead?

Cloud: Sephy?

Barret: It's what I call Sephiroth. When we were at the SHINRA Base, you said that he was dead for 5 years. Why d'ja think he was dead?

Cloud: It's kind of a long story, I actually saw him die...Get comfy, I'm gonna tell you what happened.

(Everyone else gets comfortable to hear Cloud's story.)

Cloud: It all started 5 years ago when I was 16. I was a "First Class SOLDIER" along with Sephiroth, who happened to be a general. Since the moment I heared about Sephiroth as a little boy, I became infatuated with him and wanted to become a SOLDIER. He just looked so cool!

Sephiroth: Now now, no need to fawn over me. I was just someone who was good at his job.

Cloud: But you were great at what you did. You deserved to be a general. Anyways, I was partnered up with Sephiroth on a mission to investigate a malfunction with the Mako Reactor on Mount Nibel. I was excited that I was returning to my hometown, even if it was only for a mission. But I never thought that my mission would go wrong,  _terribly wrong_...

* * *

(Nibelheim, 5 years ago. Sephiroth and Cloud arrive in the town. They find Tifa there, she's their guide into the mountain.)

Tifa: Cloud! You're back!

Cloud: It's good to see you as well, Tifa. I'm only back for a few days, so don't expect me to stay long.

Tifa: That's fine.

(Tifa looks at Sephiroth.)

Tifa: OH MY GOD IT'S SEPHIROTH!!! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!?!?

Sephiroth: Umm, okay?

(He signs her hat.)

Tifa: Thank you. Anyways, we should get going. It'll be a long way to the top.

(The trio gradually make their way up Mount Nibel, encountering a faulty bridge and fighting a crap ton of monsters. After a few hours, they finally make it to the reactor.)

Sephiroth: Here we are. Tifa, wait outside.

Tifa: What, why?

Cloud: We're SOLDIERS, we need you to be safe. We won't be long.

Tifa: Alright, be careful!

Cloud: We will!

(Cloud and Sephiroth enter the Mako Reactor. Inside, they find a catwalk which connects the entrance to the reactor room. They go inside.)

Cloud: Huh, it sure seems kinda scary in here.

Sephiroth: I know you might think that I'm not afraid of anything, but I have to admit that this is disturbing beyond anything I've ever seen. Let's tread carefully.

Cloud: Got it.

(They arrive in the vault room, where beings infused with Mako energy are placed in vaults.)

Cloud: What the hell? What would people be kept in vaults like animals?

Sephiroth: My guess is that the SHINRA scientists experimented on these people. Call them, "Failed Experiments" if you will.

Cloud: Well, at least they're not dead.

Sephiroth: They  **WANT** to die.

Cloud: What do you mean?

Sephiroth: They were taken away from their families, forced into being injected with high doses of Mako energy, and if they became mindless beasts, they were sent here. They suffer through endless torture as their bodies and minds become feral and lethal. They can't ever be saved.

Cloud: Then why are we here?

Sephiroth: You see that knob over there?

(Sephiroth points to a knob next to Cloud.)

Cloud: Yeah.

Sephiroth: Switch it off. The leak from the knob is causing the "Mako Beasts" to break out of their vaults and escape. 

Cloud: Why couldn't someone else just do it instead of us?

Sephiroth: I don't know. They probably thought we were perfect for it because we could come in contact with monsters and easily defeat them. Anyways, switch off the knob and we'll get out of here.

(Cloud proceeds to pull the knob until it's in its "off" position.)

Sephiroth: Good, now let's leave.

(Cloud walks up the stairs and faces a door with the words, "JENOVA" on it.)

Sephiroth: Where are you going?

Cloud: There's this door here with the words, "JENOVA" on it. Do you know what it means?

(Sephiroth suddenly runs toward Cloud and clenches his hands on Cloud's shoulders.

Sephiroth:  **NEVER MENTION JENOVA EVER AGAIN**.

Cloud: Wait, why?

Sephiroth: I don't know if I want to tell you. She's a horrible abomination and I hate her.

Cloud: You don't even know who she is!

Sephiroth: Not yet, but I want to know why she might be in there. After we leave, allow me to have a couple hours to myself in the SHINRA Library. I need to research this more.

Cloud: Alright, let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps.

(Cloud and Sephiroth leave the Reactor to find Tifa still waiting for them.)

Tifa: Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you wouldn't be long. You were only in the for 5 minutes!

Cloud: Yeah, let's go back down. I don't want to be here anymore.

Sephiroth: I second that.

Tifa: What's gotten into you two? Did you guys see a ghost or something?

Cloud: We don't want to talk about it. 

(The trio leave the mountain and eventually arrive back at Nibelheim. Sephiroth leaves for the SHINRA Library.) (It's been four days ever since Sephiroth had left for the SHINRA Library. Cloud finally has had enough and decides to check on Sephiroth to make sure he's okay. Cloud enters the library and goes down to the basement. He walks around to see Sephiroth next to some bookshelves, reading a book about JENOVA.)

Cloud: Sephiroth? It's been four days! What's going on?

Sephiroth: Cloud, I need to tell you something. 

Cloud: What is it?

Sephiroth: Alright, this will sound crazy, but stay with me on this. *Sigh* I'm the son of JENOVA...

Cloud: What? What do you mean you're the son of JENOVA?

Sephiroth: I mean that I was made by that...thing in that mysterious room.

Cloud: How do you even now that?

Sephiroth: Look at this.

(He hands Cloud a book. In the book, it says that JENOVA had something to do with a silver haired boy with cyan eyes. The text possibly clarifying this is blurred to an extreme.)

Cloud: I don't understand, what would this mean?

Sephiroth: Don't you get it? JENOVA is my mother! I was made by her! *Starts crying* AN ABOMINATION MADE ME!!! DOES THAT MAKE ME A FUCKING ABOMINATION AS WELL?!?!? WELL?!?! DOES IT?!?!

Cloud: Why are you like this? This isn't the Sephiroth I know...

Sephiroth: I HATE HER!!! SHE'S A HORRIBLE EXCUSE FOR A BEING!!! THE FACT THAT I WAS MADE BY HER HURTS!!! *Calms down* Step aside Cloud, I'm going to find the truth.

(Sephiroth leaves the basement as Cloud decides to secretly follow him. Sephiroth goes back to the Mako Reactor and approaches the door with the words, "JENOVA", on it. He breaks the window of the door and unlocks it. Sephiroth goes inside the door, followed by Cloud.)

Sephiroth: What...is this place?

Cloud: What's going on? Are you okay?!?

Sephiroth: Cloud? Why did you follow me here? No matter, I guess we'll both find out the truth.

(Sephiroth walks to what appears to be a robot that's been turned off. He musters up the strength to pull the top part of the robot to reveal...an abomination beyond anything anyone has ever seen. "JENOVA". It has a multicolored body, with a messed up head that has a helmet on it. Sephiroth is beyond terrified.)

Sephiroth: No...is this what made me? Why me? Could I pose a threat to humanity? Could I destroy this world just like JENOVA wiped out the Cetra? Please...god...no... I DON'T HAVE ANY URGE TO LIVE ON THIS GOD FORSAKEN PLANET ANYMORE!!!

Cloud: Oh my god...

(Sephiroth runs out of the room with Cloud following suit. He finds Sephiroth about to jump off the catwalk into the Lifestream. Just when Sephiroth jumps, Cloud grabs onto his hand.)

Cloud: Sephiroth! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!?!

Sephiroth: Let go, this is the only way I'll be at rest. I don't want to hurt anyone. If what I read is true, then I'll never live with myself if I stay alive.

Cloud: No, I need you, we can get through this together!

Sephiroth: No, I'm doing this for the sake of you, and the people you love. Goodbye Cloud, maybe our paths will cross again in the future...

Cloud: No...

(Sephiroth lets go of Cloud's hand and falls into the Lifestream, dissolving him in an excruciating matter. Sephiroth is dead, at least for now...)

Cloud: SEPHIROTH!!

(Cloud begins to sob uncontrollably for a few minutes. Still upset, Cloud walks out of the reactor to find that the whole town of Nibelheim is on fire. He begins to make his way into the town, with tears still in his eyes.)

* * *

Cloud: And that's all I remember. Apparently, there was a faulty wire and it caused the whole town to burn down. There were only two survivors, me and Tifa. Everyone else including Tifa's father and my mother were killed in the fire. It was horrible.

Red: God, that must've been a horrible experience to endure.

Cloud: You have no idea. It was horrible losing Sephiroth, but I'm glad he's still alive and with us. Speaking of which, Sephiroth, just how did you come back to life?

Sephiroth: It's simple really. The Lifestream let me reconstruct my body and go back to the land of the living. I came back because I knew I had a purpose, to find JENOVA and put an end to her. I still have some animosity toward myself, but I can get through that. Now that the story's been told, we should get going.

(The group leave the inn and head to the outskirts of Kalm.)

Cloud: If we want to go further, we'll need to cross the Midgar Zolom Swamp.

Aerith: Why would anyone call it that?

Red: From what I can tell, It's home to the Midgar Zolom, a large snake-like creature, and if we don't cross the swamp fast enough, we're fucked.

Barret: What are we supposed to do then?

(The group is inside a barn at a Chocobo ranch, where they're trying to get some chocobos to ride.)

Barret: I really don't why we're doing this, but whatever.

Cloud: We need a Chocobo, do you have one?

Choco Billy: Indeed I do, here you go!

(A Chocobo comes inside the barn.)

Choco Billy: That'll be 2000 Gil.

Tifa: Shit! What about rent?

Choco Billy: You'll give it back? In that case, 500 Gil.

Cloud: It's a deal.

(Cloud and the other 5 climb onto the Chocobo.)

Choco Billy: His name's Spruce. He's a bit energetic so do what you need with him and bring him back. I don't want to lose  **ANOTHER** Chocobo.

Cloud: Will do, sir!

(Cloud guides Spruce to the swamp.)

Cloud: Have any of you guy ridden a Chocobo before?

All: No.

Cloud: Shit, me neither, let's pray to god that this will work.

(Spruce runs across the swamp halfway before the Zolom starts to chase him.)

Barret: OH SHIT!!

Cloud: Now do you see why we needed a Chocobo?!? 

Red: CAN'T SPRUCE GO ANY FASTER?!?! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!! I'M ONLY 48!!!

Spruce: Wark Wark? Wark! (How the hell can a dog be alive for that long? Also, I don't wanna die!!)

(Luckily, Spruce makes it to the end of the swamp, with the Zolom suddenly letting out an ear piercing scream. After a few minutes, the Zolom is nowhere to be seen. The group disembark Spruce and he runs away.)

Red: Phew, that was close.

Cloud: Huh, I never knew you were 48, you sound like you're in your mid 20's.

Red: It's...in my nature, I believe I'd still look the same at age 500.

Barret: Shit, that's impressive! Even at 500 years old, you'd still look as badass as you are now.

Tifa: I guess that Billy just lost a Chocobo, fuck.

Cloud: What's wrong?

Tifa: I'm afraid Billy may get revenge on us..."petty revenge is best revenge", right?

Cloud: Don't think about it too much.

Aerith: I see a cave over there. Should we go in it?

Sephiroth: It's the only way we can go further, so yes.

(A thump is suddenly heared as the Zolom crashes down near the group. Something killed the Zolom.)

Sephiroth: My god...

Cloud: Let's get out of here. We need to move on.

* * *

(Cloud and the others exit the cave and find themselves near the town of Under Junon. In the distance, there's a forest.)

Cloud: Everyone except for Red, go into the town. Red, come with me, I need to talk to you about something.

Barret: "Kay, see ya there!

(Red and Cloud walk to the edge of the forest and stop there.)

Red: So what is it that you wanted to talk with me about?

Cloud: Well, remember back at the SHINRA base when Palmer gave me that materia thing?

Red: Yes.

(Cloud pulls the "materia" orb from his pocket.)

Cloud: You've been alive for 48 years, I think you've seen plenty of materia to tell me what this is.

(Red examines the orb.)

Red: Hmm, doesn't seem like any materia I've ever seen, sorry. It just seems so unfamili-

(Cloud and Red hear a noise and Red suddenly growls.)

Red: Okay, on my count, lend out your right arm.

Cloud: Why?

Red: Please, just do it. 

Cloud: Okay...

Red: 1, 2, NOW!!

(Cloud lends out his hand, catching someone in the process. It seems, to be a female ninja of some kind.)

Female Ninja: HEY!! Get your hands off me, you jerk!

Cloud: Red, what should I do with her?

Red: Hang on to her, ask her why she's here.

Cloud: You were about to steal our materia, right?

Female Ninja: How did you know?

Cloud: Coincidence?

Female Ninja: Whatever, what do you want?

Cloud: Why were you about to steal our materia? I recognize your clothing, doesn't it come from Wutai? 

Female Ninja: Ok, you caught me. I came from Wutai. I was just interested in that orange materia thing you're holding.

Cloud: This? You can take it. Red and I have been trying to figure out what it does, if you can tell us, it'd be helpful. By the way, what's your name?

Female Ninja: My name's Yuffie. And sure, I'll look at it.

Red: Are you sure we can trust her?

Cloud: If she only wants this materia, we should let her have it. 

(Cloud gives the orb to Yuffie and she examines it. After a few seconds, she gives a disappointed look.)

Yuffie: I don't know where you got this from, but this isn't a materia.

Cloud: It isn't?

Yuffie: For one thing, I've never seen materia in this shade of orange before. Believe me, I've seen plenty of materia in Wutai. Second of all, there's this weird line that goes across the orb, maybe if I-

(Yuffie twists the orb and it separates into two halves.)

Red: Oh...

Cloud: Guess it isn't a materia then.

Yuffie: What just happened? I didn't mean to break it!

(Two purple colored orbs of light suddenly shoots out of the two halves of the orb, the orbs join together and make a silhouette of a beast-like creature. The silhouette becomes bigger until it reaches 100ft. tall. The silhouette materializes, and the light disappears to reveal a gigantic beast. The beast peers down at the terrified trio, blinks for a moment, and speaks.)

Giant Beast: What's wrong with you guys? You all look like you've seen a ghost.

Red: Oh my god, I can't believe it...

Cloud: What? The fact that we just released a gigantic monster from that small orb, the fact that he's not attacking us, or the fact that he spoke?

Red: All three...

(Yuffie hides behind Cloud.)

Yuffie: NO!! DON'T HURT ME!!! I'M ONLY 15!!! I'M TOO CUTE TO DIE!!!

(The giant beast proceeds to grab Cloud, Red, and Yuffie and opens his claw to see the trio staring right back at him.)

Giant Beast: Let's see, we've got the spiky haired guy with a huge sword, a girl from Wutai, and a...dog?

Red: For your information, I'm not a dog, I'm my own creature.

Giant Beast: Aww, how cute. The little pet I can barely see is talking to me. Wait, did you just talk to me?

Cloud: Yeah, he did. Also, could you please put us down?

Giant Beast: What about the girl? 

(Yuffie is still behind Cloud, shivering in fear.)

Giant Beast: It's Yuffie, right?

Yuffie: Y...Yeah. That's me...I'm totally not scared of you...

Giant Beast: Well, she's afraid of me. So do I just put you three down and be on my way?

Cloud: I...think Yuffie would appreciate that.

Yuffie: If he could maybe be smaller, I could live with that.

Giant Beast: Well then, why didn't you say so? 

Cloud: Huh?

(The giant beast puts the trio on the ground, then he suddenly surges his size down from 100ft. to 7ft. The beast is normal sized.)

Not so Giant Beast: Well, whad'ya think?

Red: I like it, it makes you less threatening.

Not so Giant Beast: Yeah, I'm the only WEAPON who's capable of doing that.

Cloud: Wait, did you just say WEAPON?

Not so Giant Beast: Yeah, why?

Cloud: Someone told me that there was a WEAPON who was missing for thousands of years, his name was...Ultimate WEAPON.

Yuffie: No...

Red: Then you're...

Not so Giant Beast: Yeah, I'm Ultimate WEAPON, and before I forget, thanks for freeing me.

Red: You're very welcome.

Cloud: We're actually talking to a WEAPON.

Yuffie: This is crazy! Wait until I tell my friends back home that I met a WEAPON!! Oh wait, all my friends are dead...

Ultimate WEAPON: You can call me something simpler though. I kinda feel embarrassed that I even have WEAPON in my name. I'm nothing like the others.

Cloud: Then how about Ultima? It sounds better.

Ultimate WEAPON: Ultima, I like that name, I'll take it. 

Red: Now that you're free from that orb, what are you going to do now?

Ultima: I don't know. I can't go back to the Northern Crater and risk adapting to the other WEAPON'S destructive tactics. How about I join you guys? I'm strong as hell, I'm reliable, and I have immense knowledge about the past. Just don't ask me to change my size unless it's ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY. It takes a huge toll on my body everytime I size shift for a cause. So how about it?

Cloud: Alright, sure. We could always use another teammate.

Red: Are you sure you want to do this? Think of the other's reactions to this...creature.

Cloud: Yeah, l think he'll be a great ally. And besides, you're not human either, we got used to you quickly

Ultima: Then it's settled, I'm joining you guys. Oh right, sorry for scaring you earlier Yuffie.

Yuffie: It's okay, just don't get between me and my materia,  **OR I WILL END YOU**.

Ultima: Okay...

Cloud: Yuffie, would you like to join as well?

Yuffie: Would I? Of course! You need me on your team!

Ultima: Cloud, you obviously didn't need her to complete the original game...

Cloud: What?

Ultima: Nothing, forget I said anything. 

Cloud: Alright then, we've got two new members. Should I tell you both about what's going on so far?

Yuffie: Sure.

Ultima: Okay.

Cloud: Long story short, there was an eco-terrorist group by the name of AVALANCHE whose goal was to bomb the eight Mako Reactors of Midgar. We successfully bombed the first one, we bombed the fifth one as well, but the plan went a bit awry. Then, we got mixed up in a ton of things and we gained some partners along the way. We escaped Midgar and now we're here. We're on a quest to find JENOVA, and we have yet to find her.

Ultima: Heh, wish I'd been there.

Yuffie: I wish I could hear more, but we'd be here all day.

Red: We have to get going to Under Junon.

Ultima: Why there?

Cloud: It's the only to get further into the world. Besides, they're some others that i think you'd like to meet. Let's hurry on...

* * *

 To Be Continued...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuffie and Ultima have joined the group! Stay tuned for the next chapter.


End file.
